


Road Trip AU

by TaraTyler



Series: SuperCat Fam [20]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 15,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as a business trip and ended as the world's longest continuous date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red Cars and Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the passenger's seat on the way from Kingsport, Tennessee to Atlanta, Georgia and this is a thing that popped into my head. Enjoy.
> 
> Let's assume that Ollie and Kara exist in the same universe for my personal benefit

Apparently Cat Grant didn't like to fly if she didn't have to. She also didn't like to go without her assistant. So, when an interview with the new CEO of what used to be Palmer Tech became engaged to Oliver Queen, a notorious former play boy and survivor of an infamous tragedy, Cat couldn't let it pass her by. She also decided to make a road trip out of it. Kara was in for the ride of her life.

"So, is this exciting or dreadful? I can't read your face on this one." Alex asks with the barest hint of a smirk.

"I haven't decided, yet. On the one hand, this is the perfect opportunity to start to repair our relationship. On the other, it might backfire because we'll be stuck in such close quarters and she kind of hates me right now. And on the other, I'm a wee bit in love with her and it's probably painfully obvious." Kara groans, collapsing backwards into the pile of clothes that had yet to make it into her suitcase.

"A: you only have two hands, Kar. B: if it gets too bad, you can just fly out of the window. C: she can't be too mean or you can sue for harassment. I checked with Lucy, you definitely fulfill all of the requirements for a strong case." Alex reassures her and Kara can't tell if she's actually kidding or not.

"I'm probably overreacting. It'll all be okay, I'm sure." Kara settles herself into a more positive headspace. "We'll probably sit quietly and listen to music...oh, Rao Alex what if we don't like any of the same music? You can't road trip without music!"

"Good. Keep thinking that way. She should be here in twenty or so minutes. Definitely take this tight blue number with you...just in case. You never know what opportunities may arise." Alex lays it carefully into the case. The siblings pack together in companionable silence until they are sure that Kara has everything that she could ever possibly need in just two bags. At the bottom of her purse a small cube with some insanely futuristic technology contained her Supergirl suit in case of any emergencies that may arise.

"Alright, be good, stay safe and use protection." Alex throws in a teasing wink for good measure. "I love you."

"I love you too you asshole. Take care of the city for me. Have J'onn do a couple of rounds and saves looking like me so no one will worry." Kara throws in last minute instructions like a worried mom.

"It's all taken care of, sis. Try to have some fun." Alex takes her leave after another glance at her watch and a kiss to Kara's cheek.

"Will do." Kara says with a heavy sigh.

\-----/////-----

Cat pulled up in front of Kara's building precisely on time. The assistant didn't know much of anything about cars, except that this one definitely screamed of money. It was sleek and red and convertible. The car itself made Kara think of trips to the beach and picnics and screaming songs into the wind with sunglasses and a smile on her face. She loved it automatically and for absolutely no reason. 

Kara came out of her building with a spring in her step and a goofy grin stretched across her lips.


	2. In The Car

Maybe this automatic love of a car (that Cat probably spent silly amounts of money on) was because Cat looked so _good_ in it. It should be illegal to be hardcore scowling in that way and still be so attractive. Kara slid into the passenger seat and smiled back at Cat who only rolled her eyes as a response.

"Is that seriously all that you are bringing? I have someone coming behind for the rest of your bags, they already have the rest of mine." Cat says with a scoff and a faked surprised quirk of an eyebrow. 

"My sister is military, and we've gotten good at packing over the years. Can I just throw my things into the back?" Kara asked, an anxious smile on her face.

"You know, I was kind of worried about whether or not we would like the same music. Road trips are nothing without music." Cat says almost as awkwardly as the other would have said the same.

"I just said the same thing to Alex. She also told me to tell you that I have a tendency to fall asleep and not wake up so long as the car is still moving." Kara says it jokingly.

"I tend to do my best thinking on long drives, so as long as you don't snore or do anything else to bother that, we'll be okay." Cat's voice is genial for the most part and that makes Kara more wary than everything else.

"Well, I guess that that _is _what matters in the end, isn't it?"__

"We both know that I am the end all be all."


	3. Inner Voices

Kara curled up in her seat, totally prepared to nap all of the way to Star City. Her knees were pulled up to her chest almost self-defensively. It kind of worried Cat a little bit. She didn't like the way that Kara was turned away from her. Cat didn't appreciate that body language. It was one of the biggest things that she had learned as a journalist, learning body languages. It meant that the girl wasn't totally _comfortable ___.

Cat always wanted Kara to feel safe around her, no matter what. It made her anxious to think that she felt otherwise.

The energy, for Kara at least, was tense in the car. The heavy thoughts were keeping her awake. That was hard on her anyway, she didn't know that Cat could feel it and she was much to scared to look over and see. The presence of the older(?) woman in the car was kind of overpowering. She felt every move without ever having to look over at her. 

Unsure of what move to make, Cat simply pats Kara's leg briskly. "I said that it's okay for you to sleep and you are way too tense. For the duration of this ride, you aren't my assistant, you're my companion. Try to chill out a little bit. We've known one another much too long for you to be acting like that."

Kara slid back onto her back and squinted back up at her boss. "You're right, sorry." She stretched her arms up and over her head leaving her shirt to ride up almost all of the way up to her rib-cage. Cat choked back a gasp. It was just _so incredibly ___attractive.


	4. Hour One

Cat knew already from her prior research on the Kryptonian species that Kara thrived on sunlight. She knew that Kara needed it to survive. However, Cat had not expected this to mean Kara would repeatedly try to rid herself of all barriers to it...meaning stripping. Since she had all of the time for thinking and attempting to keep the superheroine's clothes on, she boiled it down to a love of light on top of it all. It warmed her insides as well.

She didn't know from anyone conclusively that her assistant / companion was definitely Supergirl. However, she for sure knew for herself. Cat hadn't doubted her conclusion for more than a minute. Kara was truly the world's worst liar. Cat had only liked her more for the attempt.

Cat didn't mind so much that Kara had kept her secret a secret. It stung a little that Kara hadn't trusted her, but she could understand the reasoning behind it. Cat was the boss after all, and not a confidante. She felt as though she were doing the best that she could to be helpful from behind the scenes and it was almost enough for her. The knowledge of all that Kara had been through weighed heavily on Cat.

It sparked admiration in her breast for Kara's still evident rigor for life though. She couldn't understand how she managed to do it. Cat was realizing that Kara must be impossibly strong inside as well as out.

"Cat, you can turn the music on now, if you like. I don't think that I can sleep anymore." Kara turns onto her back and props her bare feet up on her seat with her. It's so hot in the car that Cat doesn't understand how she could stand the added body heat. She blinks blearily before realizing that her glasses have fallen off of her face. The short moment of panic gives her away.

"Come on now, we both know that I know. You are a truly horrible liar. Always have been and probably always will be." Cat snorts in derision , a half-smile pulling at her perfect lips.

"How do you feel about classic rock?" Kara asks with a matching quirk of her lips. She had a lot of trouble tearing her eyes off of Cat's.

"I'm a fan, depending on the band." Cat shrugs, seeming to be at least mildly impressed. Kara's phone's Bluetooth was synced to all of Cat's devices so it was easy to join to the car. "I'd never have pegged you for an Eagles fan."

"I guess that there is still a lot for you to learn about me, then, isn't there? You've only just started to piece together the two halves of me that you can actually see. You know nothing of my history...my origin story as it were." Kara's eyes sparkle a brilliant blue and glint a deep rooted mischief. "Jeremiah loved introducing me to the arts of Earth, and music was a good way to pick up Earthen speech patterns. Your idioms and your obscure references."

"Who was he to you?" Cat asks.

"A mentor, like you, and another person whose life was lost in sacrifice to my own. My sister Alex's father. I got caught one day, maybe a year or two after my arrival, flying with Alex and in exchange for my freedom, he was forced to work for the agency that monitors alien life, my back-up. He died not very long after on the job."

"You are not to blame for that. You, like most heroes, shoulder more losses than you are accountable for. You hold yourself to an impossible standard." Cat scoffs.

"...anyway, the music makes me feel closer to him." Kara rolls her eyes.

"That, I can understand." the Queen of All Media replies softly, patting Kara's knee gently with a reassuring hand.


	5. Hour Two

Kara's seat was still leaning all of the way back and her shirt was still pulled all of the way up to her rib-cage. Her eyes were closed but she was singing along with the music softly under her breath. Unsurprisingly, Kara was actually a very good singer. Cat shook her bead in astonishment, why couldn't the girl be bad at anything besides lying? She couldn't hold back her grin when she saw the happy and content lilt to Kara's mouth.

The ride was much more comfortable now and Cat even found herself humming along every now and then. That seemed to always make Kara smile a little bit harder. Cat liked that smile and she wanted to make sure that it stayed on Kara's face. She believed that she had spent too much time with this hero and gotten way too attached. She refused to believe that she was falling though.

Cat knew what happened with Lois Lane. They had worked together for years. Things never really seemed to go well for those who got close to superheroes. They were even worse for those who fell in love with heroes. Lois had seemed terrified for Superman every time that he went flying away. It looked like her heart would explode out of her chest. Cat didn't want that for herself.

Kara knew that she shouldn't love Cat. She knew that she was being selfish, even allowing herself to have these moments to herself. It was her biggest fault and Kara knew it. She hoarded people, collected them, and loved them; would die for them in under a heartbeat. They meant more to her than anything else. These people had become the single source of Kara's strength.

"Um...Cat, I need to pee." Kara says with a light blush.

"Good, me too... and I really need a snack." Cat snorts, getting off at the next exit with a gas station and somewhere to eat.  
\-----/////-----  
"I swear that there is absolutely nothing that feels better." Cat says with a heavy sigh.

"I don't quite believe that.' Kara said with a light smirk. "I can think of a couple things."

"You are a sassy little prick of a girl. Millennials have absolutely no shame at all." but for the almost grin on her face Kara would assume that she was irritated or angry.

"That's one of my favorite things about my generation." Kara laughs in reply. "We've learned to not be ashamed of anything. I feel like we are much more in touch with and accepting of ourselves." she says succinctly. 

"You might be right, thought you aren't truly a Millennial are you?" Cat asks.

"No, but I feel like a Millennial. That is the age group that I spent my teenage years with. They're the ones that I graduated with. They're the ones that I voted for the first time with. I identify with this one generation in particular of sad adults, even the ones who aren't actually that old yet." Kara says sadly.

"Yeah, that makes sense. Your generation has seen too much, you've lived through too much. We... my generation, we never wanted any of this for you. I'm, as of yet, unclear as to how things ended up getting this screwed up, but we never intended for things to end up this way for you." Cat says and it sounds suspiciously like an apology.

"I think... I feel like we know that, but I also feel like we don't have enough hope anymore. that's why I do what I do. My cousin has his own reasons, and they differ from mine considerably..." Kara picks up a pack of gummy worms and a bag of powdered donuts. "But I just want to make people feel like they have someone out there watching over them, rooting for them, and doing her best to protect them."

"I think that your message gets across quite clearly, Kara. Thank you again, for all that you do. I hope one day I can have the honor of telling the world your story. When you're ready." Cat pays for everything and they return to the car.

"You're very welcome, and thank you for the advice you've given to both sides of me. I don't know where I would be without you." Kara replies. "Can I drive for a while?"

"Hell no." Cat scoffs and slides into the driver's seat.


	6. The Life You Choose

Cat was sorely tempted to point out that at this point Kara's bloodstream was probably 90% sugar and caffeine. However, she was speaking so animatedly about some show that she and her sister had been watching lately that it was too hard to interrupt her. In between every third word, another gummy worm would disappear into Kara's mouth and be swallowed to keep talking again before Cat had the chance to notice that the girl had even paused. It was intolerably sweet and Cat admired it too much to put a stop to it.

"Do you have anything that you've been watching lately, Ms.Grant?" Kara asked, and Cat had been too busy listening to even notice that she had been spoken to. "Ms.Grant?"

"Oh, yeah, uh...Quantico has been pretty interesting and has really good representation of just about anything. If anything, it pisses me off the least." Cat shrugs. "You should slow down on the candy there, Kara. You won't be in your early twenties forever. Wynonna Earp is an actual work of beauty, but I wouldn't really expect anything less of Emily Andras, even after that whole _Lost Girl_ shit show."

"I think that I'm pretty good." she pulled her t-shirt up to reveal the cut muscle underneath and Cat was forced to pretend that she hadn't been ogling the sight just a mere hour before. It was too much of a stark reminder and Cat felt blood rush to her cheeks.

"Yeah, I guess that you are." Cat snorts and Kara grins at the success of a move she had totally not just stolen from Pitch Perfect. "Enjoy your processed ick then."

"Want one?" Kara holds one out with an irritatingly bright smile that was so sweet and innocent that it might just do Cat in.

“No, little Miss.Sunshine, I actually have to work to maintain the way my body looks...unlike some people that I won’t mention.” Cat scoffs and rolls her eyes. She also gets the feeling that she will be doing a lot of that with this particular road trip companion “You are aware that those are probably only a few chemical conversions away from your usual hair wax compounds, right?”

“But they taste so good. I would probably eat the hair wax right out of the jar if it tasted like this. I didn’t get to have sweets like this before… well, before I came to live with the Danvers family. My living situation was much much different. No TV, no candy, no novels… I painted because it was __expected __of me, not for the joy of it. I learned because that was what was required of me, not because I took an interest. That was the difference of what used to be my home and the family I found later, Eliza encouraged me to pursue the things that I loved. My family on Krypton was based in the arts on my father’s sides and the sciences and justice on my mothers. Aunt Astra was a warrior. They pressured me into those three groups hard and were always trying to make me choose. Here, I’m free to be whomever I would like to be and that’s something that I have never taken lightly.” Kara was distinctly aware of the fact that she was rambling. No matter how hard she bit her lip between words she just couldn't seem to make herself shut the hell up and it kind of made her want to just fly up and out of the car to bury herself in a thousand foot crater in the Sahara where no one would ever find her and make her face her own humiliation. It was definitely not a proud moment for the Kryptonian to indulge herself in this moment of oddly teenage dramatics, but Kara felt that she had earned herself a moment. Cat chuckled lightly but her eyes shown with interest in Kara's words. It put her slightly more at ease.

“I guess that there is a lot about Krypton that we humans don’t understand. We only know what your cousin has let be known. Maybe one day the two of us could work together on putting something together just for those who might be interested. If you were okay with that?” Cat asks. “I know that I would read the crap out of an article like that, even before I knew that you were...you know, you.”

“If you let me drive for a while, then yes, definitely. As soon as we get home. I don’t want any credit as Kara, though. Just as _her_.”


	7. ONE HOUR

“One hour.” Cat says firmly.  
“One and a half.” Kara returns.  
“Are you attempting to bargain with me, Kiera?!” Cat’s eyebrows shoot up and she seems at least mildly impressed.  
“I’m not attempting to do anything, and don’t you dare suddenly pretend to not know my name again.” Kara’s tone is only slightly snappish but for the most part playful.  
“Fine then. I’ll give in, but only because I know that I can for the most part trust you with my life.” Cat’s eyes roll and she begins to worry that they are actually going to get stuck that way...just like she has told Carter so many times.  
“For the most part? Really, Cat?” Kara looks at her skeptically but her grin is still magical as Cat pulls off at an exit and allows Kara to take the wheel.  
The Queen of All Media is still apprehensive because:  
A.) This is her favorite car  
B.) She can’t think of a single reason that Kara would need to be able to drive, she can fly for Pete’s sake and  
C.)Cat always has to be in the driver’s seat, always. She doesn’t even understand herself why she is allowing the girl to take over, even for this long. She gets it. She’s a controlling person, but that is how she has gotten as far as she has in life.  
“You have driven a stick shift before, right?” Cat asks and once again Kara doesn’t deign to reply, but instead rolls her eyes.  
Kara revs the engine a couple of times and flexes her hands around the leather bound steering wheel. Cat watches the veins in the back of artists’ soft white hands roll as she does so, taking in every detail as Kara adjusts the seat back. Somehow seeing Kara without the glasses but with some quality sunglasses taking control of the car was almost as attractive as when those miles of legs and abs were on display. Cat’s legs clenched together in the passenger’s seat, searching for some much needed friction. All of that dispersed though when Kara took off down a backwoods stretch of road where there was no chance of being seen by the police and the girl threw a fist in the air with a shout of “YEEHAW”.  
\-----/////------

 

“I have never in my life been so embarrassed by you. I mean really, Kara, be glad that no one here actually recognized me. Do you understand how this would have looked if it had gotten out into the papers?” Cat asked as an officer unlocked the handcuffs holding her hands behind her back. “Why didn’t you tell me that you didn’t have a driver’s license?” 

“I didn’t see how it was germane to the conversation, Ms.Grant.” Kara looks suitably ashamed of herself. She had never so much as had detention before and this was terribly embarrassing and horrible. “Will this go on my permanent record?”

“Honey? You are aware that you aren’t in high school anymore right?” Cat asks in her most teasing of voices that she could come up with.

“Oh… right!” Kara says with a glint in her eyes that Cat kind of adored.

“Truthfully, it’s not an adventure unless handcuffs are involved at _least ___once.” Cat says with a light laugh. “Now, let’s go pick up a car that you are absolutely never allowed to drive again.”

_“But when we went around that curve, we were totally only on two wheels and it felt just like flying.” Kara says and there is a spark in her eyes then that Cat had definitely never gotten a glimpse of before._

_“You would definitely not know anything about that right?” Cat asks with a teasing tone that no else could get away with._


	8. Carter. Just Carter.

“You can’t just go around dropping hints about my secret identity like that, Cat. It puts me and everyone that I care about in serious jeopardy. I don’t like it.” Kara says and her voice has a tinge of seriousness to it. “Even you or Carter could get hurt or put in danger and then I don’t know what I would do…”

 

“You would save us of course. I mean, that’s what I would hope that you would do.”

“Of course I would. I mean after the saving you part. I would have to find a way to make sure that nothing like that ever happened again. I won’t have your boy being put at risk because I made a poor decision or because I wasn’t careful enough. It’s unacceptable.” Kara says firmly, her eyes determined and shoulders back in a way that was so Supergirl that Cat kicked herself for not having figured it out sooner once again.

“You are making too big of a deal out of this, Kara. I doubt that you won’t be able to help yourself. You’re too sweet.” Cat says with one of her classic eyerolls. “Honey...Carter and I will be fine. I have complete and absolute faith in you.”

“Despite my abilities and my superheroism, I am not infallible. I can’t spend all of my prime heroing time worrying about the two of you in particular. There are also tons of other people out there who will need me to rescue them.” Kara says and rubs at her eyes anxiously.

“I guess that I can understand that and I will do my best to cut back on all of the Super-jokes. My deepest and most sincere of apologies.” Cat says and kind of actually means it for causing her worry as she slides behind the wheel of the car that had just been returned to her. Kara had never seen someone get out of jail and immediately be presented with valet services. She wanted dearly to roll her eyes but avoided it because she was the boss and she didn’t want to anger her at all.

When she heard the hypothetical beginning to cause actual real worry in Kara’s voice, something swelled in her chest and filled her up. 

“If something were to happen to me…” Cat began but was quickly interrupted.

“Nothing will happen to you while I am alive.” Kara said insistently.

“But if it did and I were with Carter; you are to save him first. I don’t care what state either of us were in, you are to take care of him first. Come hell or high-water, I don’t give a damn. My little boy has to be okay.” Cat says, her words heavy with the weight of her feelings.

“You are totally understood. I would’ve done it that way anyway.” Kara says in reply her words so incredibly sad.


	9. Sisters

Cat notes as they draw nearer to Star City that Kara had gone unusually quiet again. She’s gotten very used to having to listen to the girl go on and on about something at all times It’s actually become quite calming for her to have that in the background. Cat confirms after a few glances into the passenger seat that Kara isn’t asleep, but simply staring off into the distance with a wistful expression on her face. Not for the first time; Cat wishes that she were a mind reader.

“When I was thirteen, and still new to Earth; I once asked Jeremiah Danvers if I were a bird.” Kara says simply; as though that made perfect and absolute sense.

“I sure do hope that you are going to catch whatever that is out there in left field.” Cat says with a quick exhale, though she is quite glad that the tension in the car had finally broken.

“It took me one Earth day to learn English.” Kara decides to stop her story and start over again with a bit more context. “Within a week I had started school with Alex.”

Kara takes a deep and shuddering breath before continuing.

“She wasn’t my biggest fan in the beginning. Before I came along, Alex was the center of the Danvers universe. She didn’t ask for some random alien sibling. She didn’t want a random alien sibling. Before me, they saw Alex as their precious genius baby girl. When I arrived, I became her responsibility, I learned the language in a day and I could _fly ___I’m still not sure if Alex meant to convince me that I was a bird or not.” Kara snorts a laugh, as Cat Grant hangs off of her every word attentively. She has been totally and completely sucked into the story. There is something in Kara’s telling of it that makes it impossible to not become totally engrossed.

_“I had been at the beach with her and a few of her friends. I probably looked like a total idiot standing there in the middle of this group of teens, staring up at the sky, watching the birds like I’d never seen them before...I hadn’t, by the way. We didn’t have birds in the sense that you have birds here. I asked Alex what they were and she told me, she told me that birds were animals that could fly. She grinned and it was the first time she had ever smiled at me. She thumped me on the back and whispered… “Just like you!!” Kara laughed then. “It took a week before I found out otherwise. ‘No, Kara, you’re a girl, just like Alex or Eliza.’ Jeremiah had explained to me despite his laughter. I could barely understand him. It’s one of the last conversations that we had ever had. It was also one of my favorites.” she finishes._

_“I would bet all of my money and all of my stock that you have some of the best childhood stories of anyone on this entire planet. It’s amazing that you have grown up as well as you have.” Cat says with an amazed shake of her head as they pulled into the parking lot of their hotel._

_“I can’t really imagine myself any other way.” Kara answers, grabbing both of their bags._

_“Good. It isn’t a pretty picture.”_


	10. Superman

“I’m here for rooms for Danvers and Grant?” Kara asked in a manner that had become second nature after years of assisting Cat Grant. Sometimes she still felt rather like she was her assistant.

“Yes, ma’am. Someone will be right along to bring up your bags” was the reply, so Kara accepted their key-cards and went to rejoin Cat.

“It feels good to stretch our legs, doesn’t it?” Kara says and shakes hers out a little bit. “I will probably never be able to fly in a straight line again.”

“I’ve been thinking… all of your amazing stories probably won’t fit in a magazine, much less an article. We should take our time and make a book out of it. I know that that isn’t quite what we agreed upon, but it would let people see such a different aspect of you, the girl inside of the Supergirl. Of course we won’t reveal anything about you as Kara, just tease the readers a bit.” Cat says, no longer actually talking to Kara.

“You’ve gotten pretty excited about this now, aren’t you?” Kara asks, an anxious and forced smile on her face.

“Of course, we’ll only go with whatever you’re comfortable with. Feel free to veto absolutely anything I suggest, it’s all up to you.” Cat backpedals immediately.

“How about we get through the Felicity Smoak interview and go on from there?” Kara suggests as they step into the elevator.

“That sounds like a plan. You think about it for a while and get back to me on it. I’ll take whatever I can get… not that I’ve ever been in a situation anything like this one before.”

“Would you mind if I stepped out for a moment once we’re up in our room? My cousin suggested that I look someone up while I was in town and I thought that I would take him up on it.” Kara said.

“That’s fine by me. I didn’t really have all that much stuff for you to do today anyway. Which cousin was this suggested by?” Cat asks.

Kara simply quirks an eyebrow at Cat again as though she’d done something. It took a second for the pieces to click in Cat’s mind. That was when Kara started to run at the top human speed that she possessed. Cat’s screams follow Kara down the hallway and she outran them as best she could.

“Clark Kent is… you’re… He’s him?!”


	11. The Cave

By the time Cat caught up to the super-heroine she was already dressed in her Supergirl suit, and levitating a few feet off of the floor to pull her boots on.

“Wow, you _are _Supergirl. I’m impressed.” Cat says with a raised eyebrow.__

__“This may be the first and only time that I have ever actually impressed you in my life, and I’m only putting my shoes on.” Kara laughs._ _

__“You’ll be back safely, of course?” Cat says seeming concerned, but it’s definitely an order and not a question._ _

__“I will definitely do my very best.” Cat shrugs._ _

__“It will. I’ll see you later, then.” Kara starts to wave goodbye, but somehow it doesn’t feel good enough. She doesn’t know quite how to make it feel better...but whatever was going on here didn’t quite cut it._ _

__“I promise.” she adds with a last nod, before bolting for the balcony and taking off into the clouds where she couldn’t be seen._ _

__Cat waves goodbye lamely before returning to the room and the big comfy bed for a nap.  
Kara uses her x-ray vision to look for the specific landmarks that Clark had mentioned. It was unnecessary though, because a large truck was removing the Verdant sign from the top of the building. She lands and walks in, her cape and long blonde hair blowing gently behind her as she spins to change into her ‘dorky assistant’ clothing._ _

__She found the hidden elevator easily and used the code that Superman had given her. Once safely inside, she put the Super Suit back on so as not to give anyone a scare. Kara bounced up and down excitedly on the balls of her feet. Meeting other heroes was one of Kara’s favorite things. Clark had warned her already though, that the Green Arrow wasn’t quite as warm and cuddly as she tended to be._ _

__The elevator opened and she was met with two bows and a gun pointed at her face. Another woman with a bow staff and a mask stood at the ready to fight as well. Kara’s smile didn’t falter as she folded her glasses and and stuck them down the front of her shirt. Kara stepped out of the elevator with a wave and her most disarming of smiles. She had found that at times, this could be her greatest weapon._ _

__“Hi, I’m Supergirl. You must be the Green Arrow, Speedy, Spartan, Arsenal, and the Black Canary. My cousin told me to drop by if I were ever in town. I see now that I should have called first. It was my mistake. If you would kindly lower your weapons, I would be most grateful. We don’t need anyone to hurt themselves.” she announces herself with only the most mild of threats._ _

__“And who would your cousin be?” Arrow asked._ _

__“That would be the big blue BoyScout. Did your ever observant eyes miss that giant ‘S’ on her suit?” said a woman who wheeled herself over in a wheelchair, staring at the Arrow as though he were an idiot. “Put those down. You know that they won’t work on her.”_ _

__“Felicity Smoak! It’s an honor to meet you! I’m one of your biggest fans.” Kara gets so excited that she levitates a little bit._ _

__“You’re really just like him… except more perky… and blonde.” Arsenal says with a scoff._ _

__“And what exactly is wrong with blondes?!” the Canary asked looking ready to pound him, Kara got the feeling that this wasn’t the first time._ _

__“Yes, please explain to me what is wrong with being a blonde.” Felicity says with a threatening look in her eyes. Kara put her own hands on her hips and glared for good measure._ _

__“I’m blonde.” Arrow himself added._ _

__“I’ll take it back. Continue on with your passive aggressive introductions. Arsenal sulked, half hidden behind Speedy._ _

__The Arrow knocked his hood back off of his head and shoved a mask into his pocket, revealing a close shaven blonde beard and head, square jaw and blue eyes._ _

__“My name is Oliver Queen and your cousin Clark, is an amazing friend and an even better man. I’m sorry for the less than warm welcome. You can’t be anything less than absolutely careful in Star City these days.” He shook her hand firmly and Kara noted that he was unnaturally strong for a human man._ _

__“I wasn’t all that worried.” she laughed. “ _am _bulletproof and all.”___ _

____“Thea Queen, his sister.” a dark haired girl was underneath Speedy’s hood._ _ _ _

____“Laurel Lance.” said Black Canary._ _ _ _

____“The lawyer.” Kara says with a nod. “I make a habit of keeping up with all of the bad-ass women in the States. It can help with the job.” she turns her attention to the next in line._ _ _ _

____“John Diggle.” introduced Spartan._ _ _ _

____“Roy Harper.” added the sulking Arsenal._ _ _ _

____“And you know me. Oliver’s fiance, Felicity Smoak. Sometime I’m called Overwatch, but I’m just me. No super-abilities at all.” she said humbly, gripping the arms of her chair as though it had just personally insulted her._ _ _ _

____“You aren’t _just _anything! My boss, Cat Grant, and I came here to interview _you _not Oliver Queen, not Ray Palmer, _you _. I’ve worked for the woman for _years _and didn’t impress her until she found out that I’m _Supergirl _, and she’s in absolute _awe _of you. My name is Kara Danvers, a journalist at CatCo in National City, I am also the last daughter of Krypton.” Kara spun around on the spot and revealed herself to be in her assistant’s outfit again, complete with pinned up hair and lead lined glasses._____________ _ _ _

________________“I take it back… you _are _just like your cousin.” Oliver says with a chuckle.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You work with Cat Grant?” Felicity asks. “That can’t be easy… she pretty much told me that we were going to have an interview as opposed to inviting me to one or even asking for one.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I’m not surprised. Cat is used to getting what she wants when she wants it. Working for her has been one of the hardest things that I have ever done. She’s a hard woman, but she cares a lot.” Kara says with a shrug, sitting up on the table on the middle of the raised platform._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You liked working for her? My friend Lucy was nearly worked to death under her in that place.” Laurel scoffs, spinning her bow-staff between her fingers languidly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You know Lucy Lane? I _love _her!” Kara says. “I kind of even, maybe, dated James for a while.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	12. Fierce Adoration

“So, you like working under Cat Grant, huh?” Felicity asks, after a stuttering Overwatch had gotten through requesting a flight.

_Kara had been more than willing to grant her request. Something in her gut had told her that this would be one of the most important flights of her life. Supergirl was sure to be more careful with Felicity than she ever had been with any other passenger, for fear of aggravating her injuries. She had left her cape behind in Oliver’s treasure chest reverently, honored that he would allow her to keep it there._

_“Put your arms around my neck, and don’t worry about choking me.It would take around a ton of force to do any real damage, and I’m guessing that you aren’t that strong.” Kara teases lightly. “I’ve done this before plenty of times, so don’t be afraid. I won’t allow anything to happen to you.”_

_“I trust you.” says Felicity._

_Oliver had provided warm clothing for his fiance and bundled her up tightly , before placing a reverent kiss on her forehead. The love her had for her was obvious that something in Kara’s stomach warmed up and loosened a bit. She couldn’t help her jealousy that came along with that feeling as well though. Kara had to admit to herself that she desperately wanted to have someone in her life like that as well. Kara wanted someone to love and to be loved by in return. Seeing that yet another hero had found that for himself was quite painful _.__

__“I got into journalism long before I became Supergirl.” Kara says as she loops around Smoak Technologies. “The world was already being protected by Superman, and I didn’t feel as though I was needed, so I wanted to help in another way. In a more human way, so, I applied for a position as Cat Grant’s personal assistant. She’s a badass woman who is taking over in her field. She became my hero as soon as I got to Earth and she makes a difference every day that she shows up to work. Cat Grant is powerful, beautiful and strong. She demands the best and knows how to make you give it to her. Cat may be a hard woman to please, but she’s fair and kind and loves with everything that she has.” Kara says thinking of the way that Cat had looked at her as she had flown away._ _

__“You really admire her…” Felicity points out from over Kara’s shoulder into her ear knowingly as Supergirl landed on a billboard advertising Queen for Mayor. They could see all of Star City as Kara set Felicity onto the ledge, her legs dangling over the side._ _

__“She’s really amazing. I’ve never met anyone as smart or perceptive as her. I can walk in the room and she’ll automatically know that something is wrong and how to fix it.” Kara says with a sigh._ _

__“I used to work for Queen Consolidated, in the tech department, when it was owned by Oliver’s parents and I was still there when he first got back from Lian Yu. He would come down to my cubicle and get me to help him with things from the cases that he was working. The lies were always truly terrible and I never bought them, but I helped him out anyway. I couldn’t help it. Something about him made it obvious that he wasn’t doing anything wrong. He was just so kind and inherently _good _.” Felicity said with a sigh. “Still, being a hero isn’t very conducive to being in a steady relationship; especially when the relationship in question is of the romantic variety, as I’m sure you have already figured out.”___ _

____“I do know. What I had with James didn’t last because he couldn’t stand to have to share me. He actually got jealous of the entire population of National City. It makes no sense. He knows who I am and he claimed to understand the importance of what I do, so I didn’t… couldn’t understand why he was acting like that. Then again, I had never been in a real relationship before then, so I put all of the blame on myself and ended up blowing myself out trying to do everything and be everything at once. We quickly realized that it wasn’t going to work out.” Kara said with a sigh._ _ _ _

____“Are you sure that it was just National City that he was jealous of? I’m sure that Cat Co took up a lot of your time as well.”_ _ _ _

____“Well, yeah… but he worked there too. He knows how demanding Ms.Grant can be. I’m her personal assistant. She needs me to be around.” Kara points out._ _ _ _

____“He was your boyfriend, Kara. He needed you too, and maybe he didn’t show it right, and he was jealous, and you didn’t fit together in the right way, but you should use this as a learning opportunity. Let your experiences with James teach you something that will prepare you for your next dating adventure. “ Felicity advises._ _ _ _

____“Never be the rebound girl.” Kara starts._ _ _ _

____“That’s a good start, but now let’s try to dig a little bit deeper.”_ _ _ _

____“Make sure that both parties are ready for a relationship and everything that that entails.”_ _ _ _

____“Much better.” Felicity praises her. “I would also advise choosing someone who is prepared to date a superhero and will respect all of the hard choices that you are going to make. Someone who won’t take any shit from you and is willing push you to be the best that you can be; someone who knows and understands what you have been through and respects you for it instead of pitying you. Make sure that this someone is someone that you can love and share your life with.”_ _ _ _

____“Is Oliver all of that for you?” Kara asks, looking rather awestruck._ _ _ _

____“He’s all of that and so much more.” Felicity responds, her eyes sparkling._ _ _ _

____“You’re a lucky woman, Felicity Smoak.”_ _ _ _


	13. Chapter 13

_Last time on Road Trip... "You're a lucky woman, Felicity Smoak..." ___

__“I wouldn’t say that much.” said a smiling man who had appeared seemingly out of nowhere by Felicity’s side. His childlike face seemed to be untouched by time. He grinned wickedly and shoved Felicity from where she sat. “I told Mr.Queen that he should be more careful with the things that he cares about.”_ _

__Kara dove without missing a beat and had scooped Felicity out of the air to glare daggers at the man who had tried to kill her friend._ _

__“Do you have some sort of panic button to call Oliver with? I’m going to need Team Arrow’s back-up if I’m going to deal with a bad guy that I’ve never met before.” Kara says gravely. Felicity can’t hear a single note of the bubbly girl that she had met that day in her voice. This was simply the Girl of Steel._ _

__“No, but I do have a smart-watch that I can text him on.” Felicity says as though it should have been obvious._ _

__“You do realize that I’m broke right? I eat _more _than the Flash does and on less money?” Kara groans, flitting aimlessly through the air, avoiding energy blasts.___ _

____Finally, she caught sight of a non-descript black van and three motorcycles; two in a deep dark red, and another in forest green. It couldn’t have been anyone other than Team Arrow. Kara turned her body downwards into a nosedive as purple blasts of magic exploded around her. She didn’t have any idea of how they would affect her if she were to be hit by one. Kara didn’t care to find out, either._ _ _ _

____Her body curled defensively around Felicity’s, prepared to accept any blows meant for the other woman. She pulled up and out of the dive at the last second; landing behind the van and depositing Felicity into Spartan’s arms. In exchange she accepted the red cape that had been Kal-El’s baby blanket from Oliver, tucking it around Felicity’s trembling body, instead. The entire team stared at her in confusion._ _ _ _

____“This material is pretty much indestructible. Whoever that guy is has it out for Felicity. He said that he had warned you before to be more careful with the things that you care about. Then he shoved her off of that landing. I don’t know if he hadn’t noticed me or wasn’t aware of who I was and what I can do, but I do know that he didn’t expect me to be able to catch her.” Kara filled them all in._ _ _ _

____“Thank you Supergirl, I owe you more than…” Kara jumps on Oliver then and shoves him to the ground as a sword darts through the air where his neck had just been._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, you definitely owe me.” Kara says as she zips into the air again and catches the blade with her bare hand before bending it in half and kicking the magician in the chest, knocking him down the street._ _ _ _

____Several men and women dressed all in black and baring various weapons joined the fray then, spurring Speedy, Arsenal, and Black Canary into action. As the Arrow picked himself up, Spartan stayed behind with Felicity._ _ _ _

____“Darhk! I told you what I would do if you laid a hand on her!” Oliver’s voice is modified into something deeper and more gravely, fury lacing his tones._ _ _ _

____“I would like to see you try >” Damien Darhk scoffs._ _ _ _

____“You have to stay calm, Oliver. NO matter how angry you are, you’ve got to remain in control. I’m the wildcard in this situation. He doesn’t know who I am or what I can do, so he’s attempting to goad you into a one-on-one. We can’t let that happen.” Kara advises._ _ _ _

____“Darhk doesn’t have any power without that staff. You’ll have to get it from him in close range combat. Can you handle that?” Oliver agrees reluctantly._ _ _ _

____“I’ll go over. You go under.” says Kara with no explanation or context, before taking off into the air at a speed the Arrow’s eyes couldn’t follow._ _ _ _

____It only takes a second for him to understand what she means and he takes off at a dead run, firing arrow after arrow at Darhk’s chest. With his attention divided, it will be easier for Kara to wrest the staff from his hands._ _ _ _

____Kara takes several passes as Oliver closes in, never quite able to get close enough without risking being hit. It was then that she remembered the green of Cat’s eyes and her own mouth forming the words ‘I promise’. Kara sets her jaw and bares her teeth before heading in to grab the blade, just as it would have made contact with Oliver’s skull. It took all of the strength that she could muster to pull it out of his grip. A wave of something crashed over her, feeling eerily familiar and sickening. Kara found it becoming harder and harder to stay in the air as Oliver clicked a pair of cuffs around Darhk’s wrists._ _ _ _

____Kara’s knees buckled as soon as her feet touched the ground and she fumbled the landing. “I think that one of you might need to take this for a minute. There’s a strong possibility that it’s poisonous to the Kryptonian in the group.” Kara says from one knee, her vision going a bit blurry before turning completely dark._ _ _ _


	14. it's you

“Kiera! It’s time for you to wake the hell up! I haven’t had an acceptable coffee in nearly a week!!” a familiar and commanding voice pierced through the fog covering Kara’s mind.

Her entire body jarred to attention and her eyes forced themselves open. She found herself surrounded by worried faces, instantly concerning her;. Kara forced herself up and into a sitting position with a grunt. She looked at everyone one at a time but didn’t get any reactions that explained what had been going on. They all seemed to be waiting fo rher to do something; all of them but Cat Grant, who smiled softly and took her hand.

“What’s wrong? Who’s hurt? Is Felicity okay?” Kara asked softly, testing out her vocal cords again. She was a bit hoarse but nothing felt all that out of place. 

“You were the hurt one, Kara. That staff-thing was laced with a very potent variety of Kryptonite that made you take a very long nap against your will.” said an even more familiar voice that immediately set Supergirl completely at ease.

“Alex! What are you doing here?! You’re supposed to be in National City!” Kara said with a happier lilt to her voice. Alex came by Oliver with a glare, as though it were his fault that her sister had been hurt, and hugged Kara tightly.

“I called her. You wouldn’t wake up no matter what this lot did and when you had spoken about her before, you had mentioned that your sister knew everything that there was to know about Kryptonians. It seemed like the best move to make.” Cat explained.

“So naturally, our big green friend brought you over as quickly as he could and I figured that the best thing to get you awake was a nice jolt of adrenaline. No needles would have been able to pierce your skin as Mr.Queen here had figured out, so I went with the next best thing… Cat yelling at you.” Alex grins as though she had been clever. “Major Lane sends her regards to the Black Canary and asked me to punch Oliver Queen in the nose upon my arrival.”

“She tried her best too.” Ollie says with something between a grimace and a grin.

“Luce never was your biggest fan.” Laurel laughs, leaning on her staff as though it were a part of her person.

“This I know.” he agreed.

“What happened with Darhk?” Kara asked, swinging both legs off the side of the table without letting go of Cat’s band or her sister’s waist “And how did Cat end up down here?”

“My dad is a police captain, so he’s putting the bastard away for good.” Laurel answered Kara’s first question.

“And I found your phone ringing in your boot only to discover that Ms.Grant here had called you seven times in the span of one hour. I answered and gave her the address. Oliver here, gave her the hooded entrance.” Felicity answered. “Alex just knocked on the ‘super secret elevator door’ until someone went up to get her. I had to promise Ms.Grant an interview every year for the next seven years just to keep all of our identities secret. With that in mind, what do _you _have to give her?”__

__There’s something underneath Felicity’s tone that gives away her meaning and Kara can feel her cheeks turning pink._ _

__“Hot coffee, fresh, every single morning as soon as she gets to work. Lunch from wherever she wants on the planet Earth she’d like that day.”_ _

__“It’s a pretty sweet deal if I do say so myself.” Cat said with a smirk, leaning into Kara’s side._ _

__“I have the same one with the Flash, though usually it’s just because he’s too scared of me to say no.” Oliver says._ _

__“Barry’s a sweet kid.” Cat grins._ _

__“Exactly _how much _does Ms.Grant know, Kara?!” Alex looks stricken by Cat’s knowledge of superhero identities.___ _

____“I haven’t told her anything! She keeps figuring it out on her own!” Kara protests._ _ _ _

____“I’m secretly a very intelligent woman, Dr.Danvers.” Cat says with a petulant look._ _ _ _


	15. Good Game

“I’m just Alex, or Agent Danvers, or Co-Director Dancers.” Alex corrects her while surveying the equipment in the room.

“Well, there’s just one thing we have to do before Ms.Grant and the Danvers sister have to leave.” Oliver says, opening his bow with a snap.

“Ollie! Kara just woke up from a _coma _!” Tea scolds her older brother.__

__“That’s already passed… besides, he’s going to need every handicap that he can get.” Kara says with a nod, cracking her knuckles as she stands to her full height._ _

__“I am surrounded by children.” Cat announces to the room in exasperation._ _

__“He did the same thing when Superman came, when Barry was here… they all have this need to prove their superiority, even over their peers.” John says, leaning back against one of the glass cases that held the super-suits. “It’s good practice for them at least.”_ _

__“I call next!” Laurel yells._ _

__“I'll warm up with you.” Alex offers, a wicked twinkle in her eyes._ _

__“You’re on, Agent Danvers.” the Black Canary._ _

__\-----/////-----_ _

__Kara floated in the air a few feet in front of Oliver, an easy grin on her face. He could understand how sometimes that could be disconcerting to an opponent. Supergirl had the same graceful confidence as her cousin and it could throw a less experienced foe off of their game._ _

__The group had moved to an abandoned warehouse that Oliver had once used to train Arsenal when he had first acquired his strength . However, Kara had a bit of experience under her belt, and unlike Roy, understood her strength and how to use it. Supergirl had _control _.___ _

____Oliver took a deep and steadying breath before bolting for the floor, rolling, and coming up on his knees to fire three arrows held loosely in one hand. Oliver smiled._ _ _ _

____That was when Kara noticed the beeping and panicked. She threw the whole fistful into the air, far over their heads and fried them with a sudden burst of laser vision. They exploded in the air with a deafening bag._ _ _ _

____Kara’s expression turned serious and dark. She twisted quickly in the air with a flash of her bright red cape._ _ _ _

____Oliver’s quick eyes couldn’t track her and he suddenly felt a twinge of cold. Despite his many years of training, his reflexes he wasn’t fast enough to avoid her freeze breath and his boots were frozen tightly to the floor. A groan of disappointment was audible from Team Arrow’s side of the room._ _ _ _

____\------//////-----_ _ _ _

____“That has to be considered cheating!” Oliver protests as he pulls and pulls, attempting to get his feet loose to no avail._ _ _ _

____“You were the one who said no holds barred. I would’ve been happy with human level hand-to-hand.” Kara says with a shrug, he arms crossed across the emblem on her chest._ _ _ _

____“Well, at least she’s being nicer about her win than Superman was.” Laurel said with a grin to Alex._ _ _ _

____“Really? What did Clark do?” Alex asks, her interest piqued at the mention of Kara’s cousin._ _ _ _

____“He held Oliver up in the air, by his hood, until he said Uncle.” Felicity answered. “It was pretty funny, but it took a long while before Oliver got his ‘mojo’ back.”_ _ _ _

____“Can you get out on your own, or should I let you out with my heat vision?” Kara asks Oliver teasingly, her eyebrows lifting a bit._ _ _ _

____She let Oliver struggle on his own for a while more, pulling at the ice with his bare hands, or chipping at it with an arrow. Kara let him go on his own until he pulled one of the specially marked explosive arrows from his quiver._ _ _ _

____“Hell no, you aren’t going to lose a foot on my watch, Mr.Queen.” Kara says and the Arrow can hear the eye-roll in Supergirl’s voice._ _ _ _

____He looked up and, for the first time since head met her, was frightened by Kara Danvers. A totally unrecognizable facial expression crossed her face. It was terrifying expression of absolute and total fury. Something in the younger hero’s eyes changed then, pulsing an angry red even in the skin around her eyes. Then, the twin beams hit the ice squarely between his boots and Oliver scrambled backwards._ _ _ _

____“You good? I didn’t accidentally nick a toe or anything did I?” Kara asks, the chipper and innocent girl back, accompanied by the concerned frown and sparkling blue eyes that could never ever hurt anyone._ _ _ _

____“No, no, I’m fine.” Oliver says, swallowing imperceptibly before standing and shaking his frosty legs out. “It was a good fight.”_ _ _ _

____Kara steps forward, both feet on the ground now._ _ _ _

____“That it was Green Arrow. I had fun.” Kara shakes his hand with a grip only slightly stronger than that of the average human._ _ _ _


	16. CANARY V. A.DANVERS

“I guess that that makes it our turn, right Canary?” Alex asks, normally serious brown eyes sparkling with mischief.  
“I would guess that it does.” Laurel replies, fastening some sort of collar around her throat that Alex didn’t recognize.  
Kara took Alex’s abandoned seat next to Cat and John, chewing nervously on her lip as her sister and Laurel Lance faced off.  
“She’ll be fine, Kiera. You know that your sister is a big girl and wouldn’t sign up for anything that she couldn’t handle.” Cat does her best to be reassuring.  
“I know, but I can’t help the worrying. Alex has no idea of who she’s up against.” Kara mutters. “She isn’t bulletproof or fire-proof and she doesn’t have any super-special abilities past her superior intellect and general DEO standard training.”  
“Have some faith in her, Kara.” Cat murmurs. She decides to leave it alone when Kara doesn’t immediately reply, her eyes focused solely on the two women in black who were slowly circling one another, sizing the other up. Cat took note of Alex’s hands opening and closing into fists, her eyes watching Laurel carefully for any sudden movements. She could tell that both women had experience in sparring situations like this before, Laurel’s staff never stopped moving, sure to keep the elder Danvers always on her guard. Still, Alex wasn’t one to be easily intimidated. She had spent over half of her life living with a woman who could snap her in half like a toothpick.   
Black Canary took an experimental jab at Alex’s legs with her staff and the more experienced woman took advantage of the opportunity to step into Laurel’s guard, throwing her in a perfectly executed hip toss, to the floor. Alex picked up the staff with an easy grin, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She spun it skillfully around her body as though it had been made for her, as opposed to the younger Lance. Laurel picks herself up with a glare.  
“This is nice! I’ll look into getting one when I’m home… I mean, I prefer my sidearm, but still!” Alex quips.  
Laurel opens her mouth then, as though to reply, but no words come out. Instead an earsplitting screech echoes through the warehouse, bringing Kryptonians and humans to their knees. Only Team Arrow seemed to be unaffected. Kara reached immediately into the pockets of her skirt and shoved the earplugs leftover from the Silver Banshee battles into her ears before covering Cat’s ears with her palms. Apparently Kryptonian hands didn’t conduct sound well into human ears, and Cat sat up, just the Canary Cry dissipated.  
Alex had been knocked off balance, but taken shelter behind the ice where Oliver had been trapped long enough to put her own Banshee proof earplugs in. Laurel had gotten her staff back and approached Alex, looking ready to bring it on. The staff swings down, about to make contact with Alex’s head, but she hits the floor and rolls in towards her opponent, elbow slamming up and into Laurel’s solar plexus. Her feet slam into Laurel’s hips, knocking her to the floor as well. This left their positions reversed: Canary on the ground, and Alex standing over her, staff pressing gently against gently against her collar.  
The elder Danvers was prepared to call it another win for Team Super, but instead found herself looking up at the ceiling, her head reeling from the contact with the concrete floor.  
“Oh, hell, no!” she shouted, feet guiding her body through the air and into a standing position.  
Alex turns on her back leg and shoves the heel of her foot towards Laura’s face as the young heroine clambers to stand. The aforementioned staff rolls away, forgotten. Laurel blocks the kick and attempts a punch to the abdomen, that Alex easily avoids, deflecting it in favor of an elbow to the head Oliver and Felicity move to join Cat and Kara, though their eyes never leave the impressive demonstration of hand-to-hand combat. Kara smiles proudly as she watches her sister; content in the knowledge that Laurel Lance didn’t stand a chance.  
“Who trained your sister, Supergirl? She’s amazing; almost as good as me even.” Oliver asked, blue eyes wide and impressed.  
“The Martian Manhunter, while he was still undercover as Hank Henshaw. My sister was trained to fight against aliens and be able to hold her own. When Myriad was in effect in National City, Non took control of her and used her against me. Alex nearly killed me… so, I guess we’re even now.” Kara says with a noncommittal shrug, as though everything she’d just said was totally normal.  
“Do you ever just sit back and consider how absolutely _insane _our lives are?” Oliver asks.  
“No, I don’t have the time for it.” Kara laughs  
“Me either.” Oliver replies, chuckling darkly as well.__


	17. Vetruvian Man

Alex had just gotten Laurel back for yet another judo throw to the hard concrete floor and been gifted with a leg sweep that had ended with both women lying breathlessly on the ground again. They both were gasping for breath, totally exhausted, making no sign of getting up. It seemed as though they were just too evenly matched to ever come to a winner. Laurel’s nose was gushing blood and Alex was sporting a split lip. Finally Alex shoved herself up from the floor and staggered to her feet.

Sportsmanlike to a fault, Kara’s older sister offered a hand to the panting heroine, helping to pull her up.

“Should we call it?” Alex asked, wiping blood from her chin with the back of her hand.

“That might be for the best.” Laurel agrees. “To be continued?”

“Until next time.” Alex shakes her hand with a grip only slightly tighter than necessary. 

Kara jumped up from her seat and floated down to land beside of the older girls. She picked up her sister’s arms, confusing everyone watching.

“Vetruvian man, Alex. You know the deal.” Kara instructs.

Alex moves so that her entire body is on display for her sister.

“You too, Laurel” Kara says and the other blonde looks to Alex to adjust herself to match.

“Could anyone tell me what’s going on?” Canary asks, her tone worried and anxious, her fists opening and closing tightly. 

“She’s checking us for injuries. One of Kara’s abilities is x-ray vision. Girl makes me do this after every mission, every sparring match and if I haven’t seen her for any extended period of time longer than a week.” Alex complains affectionately.

“Laurel, you’ll want to ice your left wrist for a while. If you don’t put a splint on it, it may not heal right.” Kara says and the odd look in her eyes dissipated.

“Kara is very defensive of our tiny little human bodies. We’re as delicate as glass in comparison to my bulletproof sister. There was an accident involving an over-enthusiastic hug when we were little that left her paranoid.” Kara can hear the eyeroll in Alex’s voice.

“That would certainly come in handy.” Oliver comments. “I bet you Smoak Tech could come up with some sort of gadget that could do something similar.”

He looks to Felicity hopefully, blue eyes sparkling and his most charming smile stretching across his lips.

“You sir, have given me a laundry list a mile long of things that you want me to build for you to use as the Green Arrow.” Felicity shakes a finger at him. “By now you should know that it’s not so simple as me saying to ‘go do this’ and it getting done.”

Kara laughed at the bickering with everyone else, but still felt that twinge of jealousy rising up in her chest again. Quite out of nowhere, Kara feels a hand on her shoulder and a warm body pressing against her back.

“You girls are all pretty amazing, but I’m pretty sure that you are definitely my favorite.” Cat whispers into her ear, breath hot against Kara’s skin.

“You’re my favorite, too.” Kara replied, blue eyes sparkling like gemstones. “You have probably helped more people on you own than all of the other heroes in this room combined.”

“I don’t believe that.” Cat scoffs.

“I was your only confidante for how long? Every good deed, I kept record of on your behalf. Every benefit you attended, I was right there beside of you and kept account of your donation for the CatCo books. No one else knows how heroic you are like I do.” Kara says, her voice fierce and carrying much farther than she had expected before.


	18. Oh, Well... Hi There

“Everyone was watching the pair now. Kara was breathing hard, her heart pounding the inside of her ribcage like it meant to break the bones. Cat’s eyes tracked the rise and fall of Kara’s chest with a very disconcerted look. Kara was worried that the older blonde would punch her. Felicity smacked Oliver and Laurel in the legs frantically to get them to pay attention.

Kara’s brow furrowed in a cross between worry and confusion. Cat’s long fingers curled tightly around Kara’s bicep while her other grabbed a fistful of brilliant red cape. With a forceful yank of both handholds, Cat pulled kara down to her level. Cat lifted up only slightly onto her tiptoes to meet her. Kara let out the softest of “Mmmphs!” before relaxing into what she found to be the most reverent of kisses.

“Oh, well … hi there.” Kara says with wide eyes after Cat has released her.

“Hello there, to you as well.” Cat replies with an unabashed grin.

“We should… discuss this later. Would you like for me to fly you back to the hotel and let you get packed up for the ride home?” Kara offers, her hands still linked at the small of Cat’s back, still oblivious to the numerous pairs of eyes trained on them.

“We came here for an interview, did we not?” Cat asks with a skeptical look.

“I have everything necessary for it. We’re all good.”

“I don’t remember giving you permission to conduct interview on my behalf, much less on your own.” Cat points out.

“You didn’t have to. I know what you look for and the angles that you want. I’ve even been told, by you, that I’m at least a halfway decent writer in my own right.” Kara stands tall still, the grin on her face exuding confidence.

“Good girl. I’m proud.” Cat says, making plain that Kara had passed some sort of verbal test. “I’m going to look forward to reading your piece. I’ll give you guys your girl back when I’m done with her.”

Kara’s face turns a glowing shade of pink at those words and she awkwardly gather up Cat’s smaller body into her arms. Cat’s arms lock around Kara’s neck and her legs clamp down onto Kara’s arm. It suddenly strikes her that Cat is afraid of heights.

“You’re safe with me. Have some faith.” Kara reminds her.


	19. Content

Kara sets Cat down on the balcony of their hotel room. She kisses Cat this time, maybe a bit more roughly than necessary but nonetheless gentle. It leaves the other woman between her teeth. In the time that it took Cat to blink and process a response, there was gust of air and kara was gone.

“Are you ready to go?” Kara asks Alex anding almost silently behind her.

“Sure thing. Let’s just go say our goodbyes first.” Says the elder Danvers sister. “You know that you aren’t going to be able to get away without dishing all of the details, right?”

“Understood… this has been a very good trip, I think. Next time, we should invite Barry and the rest of Team Flash to come along; put Operation West-Allen in effect.” Kara suggests.

“But what about SnowBarry?” Alex asks with a happy smile.

“If that were going to happen, it would have happened by now. You’ve got to give it up, Alex.” Kara groans.

“A girl can dream.” She insists.

“You’re lucky that I love you, big sister.” Kara wraps an arm around Alex’s shoulder in a totally and completely natural way.

Alex had discovered that despite the height difference, she loved her sister’s hugs. Kara gave the world’s best hugs. After Kara had learned to control her strength as a thirteen year old and Alex had gotten over the ‘my new sister is an alien freak’ thing, those had become home to the young woman who could never quite touch the stars in the same way her sister could.

“You know, I’d thought that you and Barry might… but clearly I’d gotten _all _of those signals mixed up. How long have you and Cat been a thing, then? I know it has been since you left for the trip, and I knew that you were crushing _hard _on her and I had a suspicion that she returned those feelings on some level.” Alex said thoughtfully.____

____“Well, you saw it happen. That was the first kiss and the first _sign _even that she felt the same way.” Kara insisted.___ _ _ _

______“Are you happy?” Alex asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ecstatic, actually. Let’s say goodbye and get you home.” Kara’s smile is all that Alex could have ever wished for or wanted. One of the things that she had always wanted for Kara was for her to have someone to love._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Baby girl, that is the one thing that I have always wanted for you; someone to love and someone that makes you happy.” Alex says with a grin._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I want the same thing for you as well.” Kara says. “Especially if it’s going to be with Lucy Lane.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why would you…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s kind of obvious.” Laurel said._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You haven’t even seen the two of us in the same room.” Alex insisted._ _ _ _ _ _

______“But we’ve all heard you talk about her.” Felicity adds._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You too, Brutus?” Alex asked with yet another shocked expression._ _ _ _ _ _

______“We’re going to miss you around here.” Laurel announced looking only slightly petulant._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Absolutely and most definitely.” Felicity agrees._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Feel free to drop by anytime you’re around. We will do our best to only try to kill you a little bit.” Oliver adds._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Excuse my husband-to-be. He thinks he’s funny.” Felicity says with an eyeroll._ _ _ _ _ _

______“We’ll miss you too. Look us up if you’re ever in National City.” Kara says before passing out hugs._ _ _ _ _ _

______“The DEO has probably burned down without me by now. I can’t believe that I have left them all alone for so long.” Alex grumbles as she follows her sister up and out of the Arrow Cave and to the roof of the building._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are you ready? It’s been awhile since you’ve flown with me.” Kara says with a grin._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I trust you.” Alex smiles back, thinking on their late night flights as children._ _ _ _ _ _

______Alex wraps her arms around Kara’s neck from behind as tightly as she could and braced herself for take off. Flying with a superhero had to have been the single most exhilarating experience of anyone’s life ever. The wind whipped through her short brown hair and pulled at her clothing. Her sister’s voice shouting with glee filled her ears and warmed her heart. Alex had never before felt so content.  
._ _ _ _ _ _


	20. The End

Before Alex was ready, Kara had gently landed with her in front of the DEO. She whipped around in time to keep Alex’s jelly-legs from collapsing underneath her.

“You okay, big sister?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, I just have to get my land legs back.” Alex chuckled at herself.

“You know that Lucy feels the same way about you, don’t you?” Kara gives Alex a meaningful look.

“Come on, Kara. You have to let these things happen in their own time.” the agent groans massaging her eyes with the heels of her hands.

“It is time! It’s _past _time! Just go in there and ask her out! I can almost guarantee that she’ll say yes. Lucy has probably been waiting for you to make _a move _for months.” Kara insists and accompanies the elder Danvers inside.____

____One forceful hand at the small at the small of Alex’s back kept her from running away and heading home (or all of the way back to Star City for help)._ _ _ _

____“Go do it.” Kara pushed her forward into Lucy’s path, arms crossed over her chest and tapping her foot impatiently. “Chop chop!”_ _ _ _

____Behind her back, Alex made a rude hand gesture in Kara’s general direction, face pink and heart beating hard._ _ _ _

____“Hey, Major Lane, I just thought that you should know I’m back.” Alex greeted her, more nervous than she had felt in a very long time before._ _ _ _

____“Oh, hi! How is Kara doing?” Lucy asked, green eyes beginning to sparkle as they were set on Alex’s brown ones. Kara could hear Lucy’s heart rate pick up almost completely in tandem with Alex’s._ _ _ _

____“She’s alright, but a bunch more people know her secret identity now… including Cat Grant.” Alex looks sheepish, scratching the back of her neck with one hand and looking down at Lucy through her eyelashes._ _ _ _

____“I’m not too worried about it. Cat Grant is head-over-heels for our girl and won’t do anything to hurt her, and the other heroes are… well, they’re other heroes; with secret identities and families of their own. Did you get to meet any of them? What were they like?” Lucy asks._ _ _ _

____Kara could feel her own face going pink then. Was she the only one who hadn’t realized that Cat had returned her feelings?_ _ _ _

____“Am I really that thick?” Alex asked. “How did I not notice that? I didn’t realize it until Cat was kissing her _right in front of me _.”___ _ _ _

______“Cat kissed Kara?!” Lucy’s jaw dropped. “Wait a second… what happened to your face?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“She kissed her in front of me and the entirety of Team Arrow, big as anything, and I’m fine Lucy. No serious injuries, Kara checked Laurel and me both over with her x-ray vision.” Alex does her best to be reassuring. “How about I tell you everything over dinner tonight?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Like on… like on a date?” Lucy asked and Kara’s hearing could barely keep up with what sounded like near heart attack._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Exactly like a date. This is me, asking you, out.” Alex spells it out for her, being sure that there was absolutely no room for any misunderstandings._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I...I would like that. I’d like that a lot.” Lucy’s smile spread widely across her face, looking pleased._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kara was pleased too though. And she felt the exact same warm and content feeling in her stomach that Alex had when she had seen Kara and Cat together. Kara gave Alex a covert thumbs up before heading outside to take off and rejoin Cat in Star City. As she flew, Kara had to wipe at her eyes ever now and then just so she could see where she was going. Ever since coming to Earth, Kara couldn’t remember having felt so content and peaceful or happy._ _ _ _ _ _

______With a gentle flutter of the cape falling from her shoulders into the backseat, Kara landed in Cat’s passenger seat. Kara kissed Cat’s cheek and leaned into her side with a blissful smile._ _ _ _ _ _


	21. Epilogue

Six Months Later

An invitation had come in the mail for Kara and Alex directly to her desk at CatCo. She had known who it was from as soon as she took note of the decoration on the front of the card. Who else would send one with a green arrow piercing through a rose. Her confirmation came from a Save the Date notice on the inside for one Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak.

A handwritten note on the inside said:   
“You’d better be bringing Cat and Lucy.”  
Felicity Smoak.  
Kara’s face lit up like two or three suns were contained beneath her skin. She stood up so quickly that her desk chair flew backwards and left a dent in the wall of her office. Before she could take notice of it, Kara was on the move towards Cat’s office. She let herself in without knocking, a privilege that was hers and hers alone. Kara was immediately met with an eye-roll.

“Book sales are up fifteen percent after the whole ‘SuperFlash’ team up. I already know it.“ Cat says dismissively.

“This isn’t about that. I got a letter from GA today. The wedding is coming up soon. Shall I RSVP for the both of us?” Kara asked.

“No, honey. That’s why I have an assistant. “

“I know, that Cat, I used to _be _the assistant. I also know how you tend to run them to death. That’s why I offered to do it myself.” Kara chuckles, pulling Cat’s glasses off of her face to reveal that she had been wearing two pairs at the same time.__

__“Go ahead. I know that you are always looking for an excuse to call Felicity anyway.” Cat chuckles, straightening Kara’s shirt collar out._ _

__“Can you believe that we’ve been together for six months now?” Kara asked, noting that Cat had yet to release her shirt._ _

__“You make it pretty damn easy to believe.” Cat drags her unsuspecting girlfriend down to her level for a long and drawn out kiss._ _

__“Do you want to get out of here for lunch?” Kara asked, smiling with her eye about 90% of the way closed._ _

__“I would definitely like to get out of here, but not just for lunch. “ Cat said with a look that almost made Kara’s skirt fly off on its own._ _

__“Agreed.”_ _

__\-----/////-----_ _

__“Road trips are not nearly as fun wit all four of us in one tiny car.” Cat grumbles as she tumbles out of Alex’s Land Rover._ _

__“I have told you like twenty times that you should let me help you get down. You’re a tiny little woman who could possibly hurt herself.” Kara teases, slipping out of the car and lifting up her little girlfriend right out of nowhere._ _

__“Why do _you _never _literally _sweep me off of my feet?” Lucy asked Alex with a half pout._____ _

______Alex bent her knees and tossed Lucy over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Lucy lets out a screech as Kara laughs and Cat stares on in abject horror._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You two are absolutely insane.” Cat rolls her eyes, arms slung around Kara’s neck._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You already knew this. Let’s go little sister.” Alex strides ahead, Lucy pounding her fists on Alex’s back._ _ _ _ _ _

______\-----/////-----_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are you ready, Team?” Kara asks, now dressed in full Supergirl regalia._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’ve checked that you only have paintball bullets in your guns, right?” Cat looks to Lucy and Alex who both have their side-arm in hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re in charge of making sure that none of the arrows hit any of us humans.” Alex checks with her sister._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Cat, you’ll stay behind me, correct?” Kara looks to her girlfriend, wanting to be sure that nothing could possibly happen to her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are you sure that this is just a friendly sparring match, babe? You’re acting as though we’re going to war and might die.” Cat seems prepared to sell her and the rest of the team up the river._ _ _ _ _ _

______As a group, still standing in formation, the small group of women headed to the elevator keypad._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It wouldn’t be too easy to have the password still be the same thing, would it?” Kara quirked an eyebrow up at Lucy._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It would be best to not take any chances.” she whips out a device clearly stolen from the DEO and plugs it into the keypad. It begins to show numbers flipping across the screen until they land on the exact code Kara would have put in. It beeps and the elevator opens and the group all piles into the elevator car._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You know, with the elevator music playing everything seems much less threatening.” Lucy says with a giggle, leaning forward against Alex’s back._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Alright guys, we’re stopping on their floor now. Be prepared for anything.” Alex turns her head just a bit to kiss Lucy’s cheekbone._ _ _ _ _ _

______\-----/////-----_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Again, I am _so _sorry!” Kara says in an almost whine.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“In your defense, I do remember Oliver saying he’d only attack you a little bit the next time you visited.” Felicity came to Kara’s defense._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We wanted to be prepared because we couldn’t handle Oliver’s particular brand of a welcoming party. Lucy and I didn’t mean to paint you all.” Alex apologizes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m just _so _glad that we didn’t hit Felicity. I would’ve felt so bad if I had bruised the blushing bride just before her wedding day.” Lucy adds, her green eyes sparkling with an odd combination of mischief and concern.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I would have been forced to kill you all.” Oliver said seriously, but his own baby blues twinkled as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Actually, that reminds me of something… I’ve got a surprise for you.” Felicity says as she wheels herself down a ramp from her computer platform. “It’s pretty special so you’d better have braced yourselves.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kara’s eyebrows immediately creased in her standard manner that Cat’s always found totally adorable. Her hand felt almost uncomfortable from the smaller woman squeezing it as hard as she possible could. Felicity locked the brakes on her wheelchair and smiled broadly. Slowly her legs stiffened up when her feet touched the floor with a wince. Kara could see every muscle in Felicity’s arms and watched as she wavered back and forth. She only beat Oliver to Felicity’s side by a millisecond; superspeed and all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No, no! I’ve got this!” Felicity shouts walking slowly beside of the platform just in case sh were to begin to fall. Oliver stood guard in front with Kara just behind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She reached the end and gripped one bicep on each superhero to stay on her fact. Alex raced over in approximately five seconds with the wheelchair for Felicity._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Are you okay?! How did this happen?! You’re walking! _I can’t believe it! Actually… I don’t care, you’re walking, my Rao!” _Kara squealed, pulling Felicity in against her for one of those amazing Kara hugs, though they were more gentle than the way she would hug any other human..___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Slowly, Kara scanned the older blonde with her x-ray vision, trying to see what was up with her spine now. There was something there at the house that seemed to be helping._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Alex immediately started to ask questions in that particular way that had definitely been inherited from her mother._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kara though, Kara was simply happy. She leaned up against a wall next to Oliver. He seemed pleased as well, simply glowing with pride. Kara’s eyes couldn’t help but to track Cat’s movement. She flitted amongst everyone. Lucy and Laurel were gabbing about law and Roy, Alex, and Thea discussing hand-to-hand combat techniques._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“This is good, Oliver. This is so good. I love seeing my family like this. They’re happy and together and they’re _ours _,Ollie. They seem happy… don’t they seem happy?” Kara asks as Cat joins them and leans into her. Her entire back, pressed against Kara’s front. Her arms encircled Cat’s waist as though they had always been meant to be there.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Everything feels perfect.” Oliver agrees._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________\-----/////-----_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Kara’s favorite royal blue dress’ zipper was stuck like always and once again Cat was making eyes at her in the mirror over Kara’s shoulder. Shivers ran down her spine when Cat’s lips touched her shoulder blade and again at the base of her throat. She smiled broadly and turned in Cat’s arms, looping her arms around Cat’s neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“We have to get ready. This isn’t the time.” Kara insisted, though she kept Cat as close to herself as she possibly could._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Wedding… we’ve got to go.” Kara groaned as Cat’s hands began to wander._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Fine then, shall we go?” Cat asked, finally peeling herself away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“We shall. We can continue _this _later.” Kara said, biting her lip in that way that drives Cat crazy.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I love you. I don’t say it often enough, but I love you like crazy, Kara Zor-El Danvers.” Cat said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I love you like crazy as well, Catherine Jane Grant.” Kara replies. “You’ve made me happier in these past six months than you could possibly understand.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Let’s go watch a wedding.” Cat said, taking Kara’s hand and dragging her out of the hotel room and out for the wedding._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________\-----/////-----_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“That was quite possibly one of the most romantic moments that has ever occurred outside of the screen.” Kara groans, feeling as though her heart might explode._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I thought that it was all over when Felicity almost fell.” Lucy agrees._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I was _smooth _no one even saw Oliver coming. All of a sudden he was just _there _scooping Felicity up and carrying her the rest of the way to the altar.” Cat adds on._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“It was beautiful.” Kara sighs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Alex stood suddenly, extending her hand to Lucy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“May I have this dance?” she asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Lucy accepted, the diamond on her left hand glittering at Kara teasingly. It had only been a few weeks since Alex had asked and Lucy had accepted but Kara could see that something between the two women had changed for the better, making them stronger as a team together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Would you like to dance, Cat?” Kara offered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“We only just sat back down, Kara. You forget that I don’t have your kind of endurance.” Cat laughs, tugging on one of Kara’s long blonde locks teasingly. “Have I mentioned how beautiful you are tonight?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Only three or four times. I’ve replied every time by saying that _you _are the most beautiful woman that I have ever had the honor of laying eyes on. Then, you blush, and you take a sip of whatever it is you’re drinking and look away.” Kara teases. “You know what? This is as good a time as any. I’m glad that I changed into pants.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“What are you…” Cat trails off as Kara stands up and clinks her fork against her glass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Everyone! Can I have your attention please? I’d like to make a toast and I can guarantee you that I’m not drunk.” Kara says loudly enough for everyone to hear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“My name is Kara Danvers and I am lucky enough that I get to call both the bride and the groom friend. We haven’t known one another all that long but I anticipate many years of amazing friendship. Oliver’s quiet strength and Felicity’s sheer force of will are two things that I find exhibited most beautifully in their relationship and something that I’ve begun to value more in my own. Oliver and Felicity inspire me more than words can say and as I said to Felicity on the first day that we met, I’ve always wanted to have what they have with someone and right then, my someone found me...Catherine Jane Grant, will you marry me?” Kara asked getting down on one knee in front of Cat and opening a black velvet base._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Oh… Rao…” Cat invoked the name of Kara’s god. “Kara, I…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Please say yes, I probably look really silly right now, and I’ve kind of interrupted festivities.” Kara muttered to Cat tiredly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Yes… Of course, yes!” Cat jumped into Kara’s arms, tears coursing freely down her cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Good. I was kind of getting worried for a second there.” she laughed as she slid the ring onto Cat’s finger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“When it comes to me and you, you never have to worry, Kara.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I’ll keep that in mind for the next road trip. Something big always seems to happen on those.” Kara laughs before leaning in to kiss her fiance to sound of much applause and cheering._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
